


Let's play a game

by Whom_you_ask



Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Cock Rings, Coming Untouched, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Overstimulation, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whom_you_ask/pseuds/Whom_you_ask
Summary: Killian wants to play a fun game with his boyfriend while he goes running errands.
Relationships: Walter Beckett/Killian
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	Let's play a game

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on this site. Tell me what you think!

I had bought some sex toys a while back in January for Walter and me. He had even come with me to shop for the things he was interested in. Of course, he was left a blushing mess every time he directed his eyes toward something he liked. Then I rolled my eyes every time and grabbed the toy. Walter said that he was uncomfortable being there because he thought everyone was watching and judging them. 

I looked around the store and no one was looking at us. Nobody even seemed to acknowledge our presence there. Walter was fussing over nothing, but I didn't say that to him. We just kept on searching. 

Then a month later on his birthday, Walter said that he wanted me to be his first. I was taken aback by it because he never mentions it around me. We were cuddled up watching a Disney movie. By then the sex toys were collecting dust in a plastic bag in our closet. Let's just say that in present-day that the toys are never accumulating dust. 

I'm just happy that Walter enjoyed our time that night and said that he'd be up to do it again soon. As the next two months went by, we started exploring our kinks with each other. God, he's so fucking sexy all the time. Casually sticking his ass out while we're in the kitchen together. Then whispering things in my ear when I'm reading emails on my phone. Just the fucking teasing all day and night. 

There are the times when I get to fuck him right there and then when he does. He never seemed to mind at all. In fact, he fucking loved it and so did I. 

Now here we are with the time that is today, and I have an idea. Which requires some consent in it all. It might turn out with me fucking the little brains out of the sweet baby boy. You never know what'll happen because he might get to have sweet cuddles and hot chocolate instead. 

~~~~

I'm leaning against the kitchen counter, on my phone, looking at work emails. We have been very busy at the agency. Ever since everything that had happened with me trying to kill everyone. My now boyfriend, Walter Beckett, -was and still is-, kind enough to give me a chance. It has been fun to work with fighting crime. Lance occasionally nags at me, but I nag at him back. A win-win you could call it. 

Joy has been talking up my ass about this case we're working to crack. Apparently some guy has been making multiple social media accounts and posting a bunch of NSFW stuff that even we had to do something about it. Almost everyone gets attacked by them. So far we've found out what his name is, but there are many people with his name. 

I sipped from the coffee mug that Walter got for me as a gift. He had customized it so it said: "My boyfriend is a furry," and there was Lovey on the side. Sometimes Walter regrets making this for me because he says now that I have more proof on why he's a furry. 

To me, it doesn't matter because I love my boyfriend even if he's into anthropomorphic things. I'd never say that to him though because he would be so fucking mad and be pouty for the whole day. Then it'll lead to him blushing because he thinks that I think he likes them in a more intimate way. This whole thing leads to us making up and cuddling on the couch. 

No more emails seemed to be flooding in for the time being. Then, the little angel himself came flooding into the room. He's hunched over a bit with a baggy hoodie on and boxer briefs. The hoodie sleeves go over his hands and his bedhead is all over the place. Usually, I'm the one to sleep in a bit, but today I thought to get up extra early for what I have in store. 

"How's the brat doing?" I ask, not looking up from my phone. I'm still smiling anyways. 

"Mmmmm, you suck," Walter rubbed his eyes and made his way over to me. 

Mind you, I had socks on and was wearing the regular attire for a productive Sunday morning. A shirt and some gym shorts. Then it's like 7:30 in the morning. While this twink over here brags about getting up before me, every day, and he isn't even dressed. 

I put my phone down on the counter and look over at Walter. He's buried his face into my shoulder and is slowly falling back asleep. I move my body a bit so he's in a more comfortable position. His arms are around my waist as he closes his eyes. We rock side to side a bit around the kitchen. Walter groans and looks up at me with those tired eyes. 

"Can you come back to bed with me?" Walter stood on his tiptoes to give me a peck on the chin. Of course, he's using the guilt trip face on me. 

"You little shit, you know I can't resist that face of yours," then I lift him up a bit and give him a kiss. He giggles and wraps his arms around my neck. 

"We can't stay for long though because someone has to go do some shopping~," I sing-song. Walter just rolls his eyes.

"I'll do those in a bit, it's not even noon yet!" 

I wrapped his legs around my waist and walk us both upstairs. Walter digs his face into my neck and stays there. His warm breath on my neck sent feelings to my lower parts. I couldn't tell if he was teasing or just plain out oblivious. 

Soon enough we reached our room together. It was a welcoming, spacious room for him and me. There was a tv in front of the king-size bed and a dresser below it. Two nightstands for both of us to have. Walter enjoys the right side of the bed and I don't mind which side I get to have. 

A closet is a few feet away from Walter's side of the bed. Then another closet is in the bathroom which is another part of the room to the entrance. We keep clothes here and there in the dressers and closets. The thing is that Walter likes to have a dresser dedicated to a type of clothing. For example, shirts get their own, socks get their own, underwear get their own. It's all organized! Then me over here, just throwing random clothes into random dressers.

Sometimes my clothes get mixed up with Walters and he ends up wearing my clothes. He looks so adorable in them by the way. 

I lay Walter down on the bed and he curls up in a comfortable ball. I take off my shirt and stretch my arms out. Then I get underneath the covers. The baby boy uncurls from his position and straightens his legs out from the added weight. He turns to me and we get closer to each other. My arms snake around his waist and he lightly puts his hands on my chest. 

Since he's already tired, he closes his eyes and drifts back to a peaceful sleep. Our legs intertwine once I lay my chin on his head. It takes a while for me to fall asleep but by then the gentle rise and fall of Walter's chest is what lulls me. 

~~

A while later I'm being wakened up from a small weight being lifted from our bed. I blink my eyes open to see Walter putting some pants on and a different hoodie than the one he wore before. His jeans really showed off his ass pretty well. 

I groaned as I got off the bed. My hair askew all over my face and a yawn came crawling up my throat. I made my way over to Walter and gave him a hug from behind. He let out a surprised squeal and kicked his feet out. 

"Stop it, Killian!" Walter giggled. "I need to go do some things and get us ready for the week." Walter tried to get out of my grip. Jokes on him, he knows that I'm stronger. There is something I wanted to ask of him before he leaves me all alone.

"Well I want to play a game birdy boy~," I lead him to the bed. Walter blushed and sat in my lap. He stared at me with those innocent blue eyes of his. His lips parted slightly and I could kiss him forever. 

I turned him around and leaned into his fluffy hair. My hand trailed up his shirt and massaged his sides. He shivered at my touch and arched his back. Seeing the effect I have on him is so sexy in my opinion. Just the fact that I'm in control with all of this. I trail my hands down the inside of his pants and squeeze his ass. The gasps that come out of him make my dick twitch. 

"What's this game of yours, papa~?" Walter used a hand to lightly graze my facial hair. He arches his back a bit while doing his, straddling my hips. 

"Well papa had an idea on where I can control you while you're running errands," I whispered breathly into his ear. He arched his neck and let me tease him with my teeth. Walter's chest heaved each time I bite lightly. 

"I'd love for you to use me as your toy, papa~" Walter looked at me with half-lidded eyes and tried to sound sexy. Keyword, "tried". Though, I'm still turned on by just his actions and looks. 

"Good boy, let papa stick a vibrator up your ass and tease you to the point you're begging to cum," I started sucking on his neck. 

Walter moaned loudly and dug his nails into my arms. He hasn't cum yet, but I felt his pants dampen mine with precum. My baby boy wants it so badly. I honestly wonder how desperate he'll look when he's begging at me to remove the cock ring from him later on. Oh, the loud moans and pleas he'll release. Then his throat would be so sore from screaming. 

I grind against him as he rolls his hips. My boyfriend looks at me with those eyes of his. They always glisten with innocence no matter what situation. It's like a trance he has on me all the time. He's sucking me in with himself and I can't get enough of it.

"Now, if you're not back here by 2:00 PM then you're getting a punishment," I slapped his ass in the process. He let out a startled moan and staggered up. His cheeks reddened even more as he had to change into a different pair of pants. 

I gave him a peck on the forehead and went to grab the box of sex toys in the closet. Inside of it, I knew we had a vibrating dildo. It was one of the things Walter kept on eyeing at the store but never had the courage to ask for me to buy it. He's so oblivious when it comes to me not knowing these things. When I deadpanned dropped it in the basket, he blushed and covered his face in his hands.

After a couple of seconds of digging, I found the purple vibrating dildo in all of its wiggly glory. The button was underneath some of the ropes and other types of sex toys. Also, I needed to get a cock ring. Another couple of seconds of digging and I found it. Walter liked being pushed to his limits. The kinky little shit really knew what he was into. Despite being inexperienced when we got together. 

I turned around to see Walter staring at me with embarrassed eyes. He also had a worried look on his face. 

"Is this going to hurt?" Walter looked up at me and held himself. I walked over and dropped the sex toys on the bed.

"No baby, it won't," I ran my fingers through his hair and got some knots out. "It'll feel amazing, trust me, darling," I booped our noses together and ordered him to strip his pants. 

Walter complied immediately and worked on his jeans. Once they were past his knees, I told him to suck on my fingers. He had sucked my dick and fingers more than once and he knows how to get it nice and coated. Once I feel that they're fine, I ask him to stop. He takes his mouth away and a string of saliva connects us. 

I bend him over on his hands and knees and add a finger. Walter moans to himself. I know for a fact that this isn't new to him. Also, he is still stretched out from yesterday, so it doesn't take that long for me. 

Once I think that he's okay, I grab the dildo and shove it in. This earns a yelp from Walter and he jumps up. Then he lays back down on his hands and knees. Next thing up is the cock ring for the lovely boy. I grab the toy and reach underneath the quivering boy. 

"I bet you're clenching around that dildo right now like it's my cock, aren't you baby boy~?" I lightly stroked his member before putting on the cock ring. Once it was slipped on, another surprised yelp came from Walter. 

Oh god, his face was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I basically jumped over the bed to grab my phone on the other side and took a picture of him. It's just him with his tongue hanging out, he's on his hands and knees with a dildo and a cock ring. Then his eyes are just parted so perfectly. I like to keep pictures of him just for myself. He knows that I do this and he doesn't mind at all. 

I sit next to Walter and pull him up on my lap. He snuggles into me and whines. Aw, the poor little boy is already tired out. Part of me wants to fuck him right there and now and leave him too exhausted to do anything. Then go so hard that he can't walk for days. Also, just to let you know that did happen before and we had to come up with an excuse on why Walter couldn't be at work for a few days. He was a blushing mess when Lance had asked him about it. His spy partner was truly worried. 

"Remember, if you're a good boy and come home before or on time, you can rest while I take care of everything for the rest of the day," I kiss the back of his head. "Maybe I'll give you a special treat by the end of it. 

That had Walter smiling and blushing. A smirk spread across his face for a second and disappeared when I took him in for a kiss. He giggled as I cupped his chin in my hand. 

"There is a catch as well, my little brown bird," I made a fake pouty face at him. Walter's cheeks grew redder at whatever thoughts crossed his mind. "If you come home late or don't get everything on your list, then I'm going to have to leave you on setting 10 with this vibrating dildo up your ass." 

Walter shivered at the thought of being there for hours on end. He knew that I wasn't kidding when I'd leave him alone in the room for the whole day. The only good part about that one experience is that the dildo wasn't on full. It was at five. 

"Remember to use our safeword if you can't handle it, Walter," I said sternly. 

I'm serious about this because there have been times when Walter would push himself for me and severely hurt himself. Then he would apologize on end and say that he wished he could've gone for me. This led me to bring him in a hug and rub his back, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. 

"I do remember what it is, Killian," Walter gave me a hug. 

"Good, then what is it?" I responded cockily and laid my cheek on the back of my hand. 

"Our safe word is lilac," Walter shoved his head into the crook of my neck. He's probably thinking about the times we went overboard. I could tell because he always does this when he's embarrassed or worried. I don't mind it at all. It's just another little thing that makes me love Walter. 

"That's a good boy, always remembering the things I tell him," I nibble on his ear as we started to get up. 

"Now, I also have a remote that lets me control the dildo no matter how far away you are," I pressed level three and saw him convulse a bit. He put his hands on the bed and rolled his hips. Then I raised it up to level four. That's when I saw tears forming in his eyes and stopped it. 

"What if someone notices?" Walter asked, trying to blink the growing tears away. 

"Well you try your best to come up with an excuse, or you better not let anyone notice your aroused behavior," I smile sadistically at him and usher him to get up. 

Walter pulls up his pants in somewhat shame and struggles to get in a normal walking position. He kept on whining trying to go down the stairs one step at a time. At that point, I could've walked up and down the stairs four times and he would still not have been down. By the time he reached the first platform of the stairs, he looked at me with pleading eyes. I rolled my eyes and picked him up bridal style. 

I carried him down the last two things of stairs and placed him down at the garage door. He pulled at his pants to get readjusted. For making me carry him down the stairs, I set the thing at seven for a few seconds and turned it back down. 

Seeing Walter leap up and down in the feeling of the vibrator made me want to skip this and do the punishment. That wouldn't be fair at all though. We both enjoy these games, so I would also regret it later on. 

\--

Killian is making me do this for real. 'Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh' I repeated in my head. No matter how I try to walk, the dildo suction sticks out of my pants. It also feels like I have a diaper on. Which makes it very uncomfortable. I looked at my watch and realized that it's 12:30. 

"Oh crap!" I shouted and got in our car. 

The first thing I needed to do was go deliver some stuff to the agency real quick since I want to have some extra time in the lab this week. Then the next thing I have to do is return and get some library books. On evening nights I like to read them while I wait for Killian to come home. He works late some nights while going undercover. Sometimes if he says he's coming home before 11:00 PM, I'll wear lingerie to surprise him. We always wake up a little late after those nights. 

What I always do last is get groceries. It makes me feel weird if I leave the stuff in the car for a while when I go out to do other things. Also, I like to get frozen treats as well. Killian never eats them anyway because he's never been a big fan of something sweet. 

I swerve to a right where the Lincoln memorial pool is in my view. My documents and some gadgets are on the passenger's seat. I park and awkwardly walk to the other side of the car. Then I open it and hastily grab everything. Some papers started to slip and I caught them just in time. The dildo grazed against something inside of me and I went stiff for a second. 

The building was somewhat busy. Even though it was on a Sunday. There were people there to work for real and catch criminals. Killian and Lance would be here, but they were called to stay out of the case going on since they were on another very important case. I would also have been here, but I decided to take the day to plan some stuff out. Now I'm walking into my lab with a vibrating dildo shoved up my ass.

Not what I had expected at all. 

My lab was moved up to another room that is more spacious and has a little mini-fridge for my beakers and drinks. I wouldn't suggest you do that though since they might mix. Who knows what would happen. 

I had the tools here to fix part of my multipin and add a speaker on it. It took about a few minutes, but there's some time to spare. The clock to the top left of me read 12:45. Thinking about my situation right now, I would catch up on this thing later. 

I started to get up when I felt the vibrator start. I almost fell to the ground but caught myself before I could. The thing was probably at level two since I could withstand it a bit and walk to the elevator. Then I felt it go higher and higher every few seconds. By then I was trying to not make a fool of myself when the doors open. 

My body leaned against the elevator walls and started to silent moan. I brought a hand up to my mouth to try not to make it audible. The numbers on the screen showed that I was close to the main floor so I tried to stand up to the best of my ability. Killian then turned it down to zero. I let out a breath of relief and swept a hand through the mess of my hair. 

Certain parts of my body were sweating and it showed. I hated being sweaty. It wasn't very much of a scientist like me to be sweating. Another reason why I don't like sweating is the fact that it stays there for a while and no matter how many times you try to dry yourself, it doesn't go away. I rolled my sleeves over my hands so I couldn't mush my sweaty armpits. 

Walking through the opening hallway was a breeze to get to the elevator leading to the parking lot. I checked my phone and it read 12:52. The time that I'm spending doing these things crossed my mind. It then hit me that I have about an hour to get some library books, go grocery shopping for the week, AND get home. All by 2:00 PM. 

"Don't panic, Walter, you got this!" I told myself and opened the car door. "Everything will be a-okay." 

The ride to the library was good. It didn't take a lot of time to return the books and pick out some others. Last week I came here to pick out another book and I remember this certain one that I was interested in. I remember that I didn't get it because it was too long to read. Also, I had a lot of other ones in my grasp. 

Now I got the book. It's a biography of all the assassins around the world. Not like their entire lifetime and everything they did every second, but the main events and how they became in that position. It seemed like an interesting book, so I got it this time. I didn't have enough time to search through the entire place for something, so that book is the only one I took. 

I checked it out and probably will finish it in a week. Since nobody was walking out of the library, I ran back to my car. I revved up my car and checked the time it read at the top of the screen. 

"1:03, 1:03, 1:03," I repeated to myself. That seemed like enough time if I sped through everything at the store. "1:03, 1:0-," I was cut off with a loud gasp. 

The vibrator turned on and I started moaning loudly. I was backing out of my parking space but stopped mid turning. It is definitely higher than four this time. I think it's at seven again. Let me rephrase that, it feels like a seven, but I'm not entirely sure because it feels a little different. My cock started to get hard and I resisted the urge to touch myself since the cock ring is still on me. There is no way that I can drive while I'm moaning my ass off. 

"C-Call K-KilliAN!" I screamed at the last word as it went to probably a nine for a few seconds. The computer responded and I heard the number ringing. His face popped up as the contact number. 

A smile is brought to my face as I remember what that picture is from. Killian had got worn cat ears to try and prank me, but it backfired. Now I have blackmail from him forever. It's funny how he always tries to delete it from my phone, but I get it back from the cloud. 

"How's my baby boy doing~?" I heard Killian say seductively over the phone. Both of my hands are on the steering wheel while the back of my head is slamming into the seat. I let out a moan as the vibrator settings go up and down. My body started to thrust up and down to the rhythm. 

"C-Could you t-turn it DOWN!" I arched my back as it started to violently vibrate. No sound could be heard in my ears except for my moaning and a ringing. Even now I can't hear, the other thing is that I can't see anything correctly. Tears started accumulating in my eyes and threatened to fall. 

"Why should I, darling?" Killian asked in a cocky and stern voice. I tried my best to get words out of my mouth. 

"B-B-B-Because I'm d-driving, and I-I c-cAN't con-concentrate," I wiped some tears from my eyes and whimpered at the abuse to my hole. It didn't stop and I so badly needed to cum, but I can't. The cock ring has stopped me from doing so.

"Well I'm sorry to tell you that you're time is almost up baby boy," Killian said darkly into his phone. I started sobbing silently at that. How long has it been? 

I checked the time on the screen at it's 1:30 already. I've been moaning my ass off in a parking lot for about 30 minutes. Dammit! So many minutes have passed by. Dark thoughts cross my head at what Killian is going to do to me if I get home. 

"Fine, I'll give you a break and won't use it till you're done shopping," Killian said. I let out a pitiful "thank you," and hung up. There is some hope for me. I wiped my forehead and rubbed my face. Then I ran a hand through my hair to relieve myself. 

I continued backing out and headed out to the freeway. The store is only a few minutes away. I hummed a tune to myself and tapped my fingers on the steering wheel. It still felt uncomfortable sitting down, so I shifted in my seat a bit. I let out a small whimper and shut my eyes tightly. 

Soon enough I reach the grocery store and It's 1:35. That leaves me with 25 minutes, none to spare. I grab a cart and rush into the store. First things first, I need the necessities for the week. These include eggs, milk, cereal, apples, and a handful of meat. I'm pretty sure are easy to find if I mapped out the store in my head correctly. 

A few minutes pass as I run around the store looking like a kid. Everything on my list is checked off and I need to get some snacks. Everything is done in around 10 minutes. I got my popsicles and ice cream. I can make it home in less than 10 minutes. There is a chance I could win this. 

"Yes!" I congratulate myself while I wait in the line. The wait isn't that short as I start to put my items on the conveyer belt. 

The cashier smiles at me and starts scanning my things. I fumble for my wallet and open it up to get my credit card. There is still the little note that Killian put in it a while back. It says, "Remember that I love you always, and also that you're a furry." For some reason it always makes me laugh and want to punch him in the stomach. I've never done it though. 

"That'll be 56.50," the cashier said and held her hands on the side of the stand she is in. I scanned my card and wrote my signature on the tiny screen. 

"Have a nice day!" she waved at me as I put everything in the cart. 

"You too!" I said as I walked out of the store. 

I pushed the cart to the trunk and pressed a button on my keys to open it up. It didn't look like much space but it's all at the bottom. I put everything in the trunk one by one and looked at my watch. It's 1:52 PM. 

"Oh no, oh no, oh no," I shouted out loud and slammed the trunk down. I need to leave now before it hits 2:00 PM. My phone started buzzing in my pocket. I started the car up with my keys and answered the call on the car screen. 

It's Killian. 

"Cutting it a little too close, aren't you?" Killian started laughing darkly. 

"I know it sounds bad, but I finished shopping at I'm coming home now," I replied with some confidence. If I recall correctly, it takes a while to get home. Earlier I came from the library. That took about 5 minutes I think? I don't really know for sure. 

"Oh, you're done shopping?" Killian sounded intrigued. 

"Yeah, am I doing good?" I asked, absolutely confused.

"Well, that means that I can do this~," Killian used his breathy and deep voice at that time.

"Wait, do wha-," I was cut off with a yelp from myself. My foot reacted to slamming on the break. Someone yelled at me from behind. I had to continue, no matter how much I wanted to pull over and take it. 

"Y-You s-said t-that you wouldn't do this the rest of the t-time!" I exclaimed, not keeping my eyes off the road. I tried at the best of my ability to blink away the tears or let them fall on their own. I bit my lip in an attempt to not start moaning. All I had to do was not focus on the vibrations and think about what's in front of me. Which is the road? I think? Or am I in the neighborhood. 

"I said that I would give you a break till you're done shopping, and I don't think you're shopping right now, darling," Killian used his serious voice and chuckled. Oh god, he knew that I wouldn't win this and he knew that I wouldn't last. 

All I could do was whimper as I pulled over on the side of the road near our neighborhood. 'I must keep on going!' I thought to myself. Even if I'm not going to get home on time, I still need to put everything away. 

"Looks like you got a few more seconds, baby boy," it sounded like Killian was getting up. "And it's now 2:00 PM." 

I whimpered in defeat. The dildo turned off and I started driving again. Soon enough I see Killian standing on the sidewalk outside of our house. He hangs up and looks at me with a poker face. He shows no emotion as I pull in and take out the shopping bags.

Killian grabs the 4 bags while I take the one filled with the apples, ice cream, and popsicles. He always carries more than me because he can. He's way stronger than me and can pick me up no problem. Heck, he could even use me as a dumbbell. 

I open the door that leads to the garage and set the things on the counter. A shiver goes up my spine as I feel his gaze on me. He presses the car buttons and shows me that it's locked. Then he goes to close the door we came out of. I take out the frozen treats first and put them in the freezer. Immediately when I close the freezer, my wrist is being held and dragged. 

"H-Hey!" I exclaim and try to get my footing. Then I try to release his hand from my wrist. My cock twitches and his superiority. He knows all too well that this turns me on so much. 

"You had to take your precious time didn't you, you little piece of shit!" Killian picked me up and threw me onto the bed. I whimpered at the tone of his voice.

To me, I find his voice so fucking sexy, It's just the way it's so deep and breathy naturally. Then his Australian accent is so thick. Just by his talking, I could cum so fast. That can't happen though since I still have the cock ring around me. The way that he whispers sweet nothings into my ear with that voice. His hot breath on the side of my neck. It's all of the things that I love. 

"I bet you're getting off on this, aren't you?" he stripped his shirt off. I followed to do the same. We both threw ours in a random direction that we'll search for in the morning. 

I whimpered under his command as he took off my pants and boxer briefs. I sat up and made grabby hands for him. Killian just chuckled and leaned over me. His other eye was switching colors from red to blue. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and went in for a kiss.

His index finger was met with my lips instead. I looked up at him with needy eyes. I wanted him so badly.

"Only good boys who are on time get to have kisses and pleasures," Killian bit down on my neck and I arched my back. Our chests touched together and it felt so warm and fuzzy. Then I felt my wrists being pinned against me and something latching around them. I tried to bring my arms down but to no avail. 

I struggled a little more and started whining. I so badly wanted him to touch me and I wanted to touch him. He won't come to me though. 

"Let's see how long I should keep you here as a punishment," Killian said out loud to myself while I continued to wriggle around. He also took the cock ring off. I saw him go grab something from underneath the bed. He held it in front of me and I cocked my head to the side.

"This is a shock collar and every time you orgasm, it shocks you!" Killian wrapped it around my throat and I let some tears fall down. 

We never tried shock collars that much and I started to shiver. I knew that I wouldn't last long and it made me scared. The thing felt tight around my throat and I coughed a bit. He was nice enough to readjust it so I wasn't choking the entire time. Then I received a pat on the forehead which made me feel nice. 

"I'll have this on tier ten while I will go and do some things downstairs," Killian got up and stood to the side of me and continued to walk out of the room. He looked at me one more time with a sadistic look and turned it all the way up. 

"KILIAN! PLEASE!" I begged at the top of my lungs. My body is in no way prepared for this sensation. Thank god he took the cock ring off. I wouldn't know how much more painful it would've been. 

It feels so good, but it's too much. All of my senses are dialed up and I don't know what's happening. I tug at my restraints as my breathing picks up. A warm pool starts and ends in my stomach. The feeling is all too familiar and I know I've cum more than once now. The shock goes through my entire body and it makes me arch my back and yelp. Then it's followed by another shock. 

"P-Please, stop it!" I shout and wriggle more. I don't want it to end at all. It's just part of what Killian and I both love about our relationship. Unless we say the safe word, it's all okay. 

The faint noise of the tv is heard downstairs and I start sobbing. He's having the time of his life, probably all comfortable on the couch with an arm around the top of the cushions. Then he's scrolling through his phone while mindlessly paying attention to whatever he's watching. If I was there, I'd snuggle up against his chest and then he'd wrap his arm around me. God, I just wish for that. 

By now I'm laying in a damp puddle of my own cum and possibly tears. I could feel the wetness on the sides of the pillows. 

It went on for a while of me begging and screaming. I've cum a total of seven times I think now. Now the shocks don't make me feel anything except for a slight zap. My throat is sore and it hurts whenever I open it. The cuffs were making my wrists red at this point. Soon enough I give up on shouting and silently let out my pleas. 

Tears fall down my face as I want this to stop, but I'm scared to let it stop. I don't know if he'll hear me or not. The next time I cum, nothing comes out. I've hit the number of times anything happens down there. My cock goes limp as my chest heaves. I'm so thirsty and hungry. I lost track of time a while ago. 

"L-Lilac," I whisper to no one. My body doesn't have enough strength to say anything. No footsteps are heard rushing up. No knight in shining armor to save me. 

"LILAC!" I shout at the top of my lungs and start sobbing. It hurts so much I feel like I'm going to faint. "PLEASE! LILAC, LILAC LILAC!" what's left is a trail of ugly sobbing and thrashing around. 

Soon enough I feel the vibrator stop and I shut up. Then I hear footsteps running up the stairs. I turn my head to see Killian running at me with a worried look on his face. He immediately uncuffs the cuffs and pulls out the vibrating dildo. Then he takes off the shock collar. I hug him and start sniffling. My wrists feel weird, so I rub them on his back. 

Killian holds me in his embrace as I cling to him like he's the last thing I have. He rests his chin on my mess of hair. 

"I'm so sorry I didn't hear you before," he whispers softly to me. There's no arousal in his voice or anything, it's just him being sincere. I nod into his chest and wrap my legs around his waist. 

"My voice is sore," I say raspily and look up at him with a concerned smile.

"How about we go and take a nice bath, drink some water, eat a snack, and go snuggle up on the couch?" Killian held my chin so I could look at him. 

I smiled and let a tear fall down. He kissed it away and carried me downstairs. 

~~

A little while later I'm feeling clean and dandy with some new clothes on. My energy feels refreshed after some glasses of water and a meal that Killian made. Then I'm snuggled up on his chest with his arm wrapped around the side of me. Our legs intertwine as I try to see what he's looking on with his phone. 

Killian put his phone down on the coffee table and looked at me sternly. I gulped and chuckled a bit to myself.

"You went past your comfort zone this time, didn't you?" Killian had a sincere look on his face. I could feel some tears building up in the back of my eyes, but I didn't let them go any further. I hid my face in his shirt and slowly nodded. 

It broke my heart a bit when he let out a disappointed sigh. 

"You got to keep our sex life in your comfort zone, Walter," Killian replied softly with no anger in his voice. It's just the voice your parents use when they're trying to let you learn something. 

"I know," my voice still sounded a bit broken. 

"Now, why don't you rest?" he said and ran his hand through my brown locks. I hummed in agreement and closed my eyes. I didn't realize how tired I was because I fell asleep almost immediately. 

His hand kept on massaging and patting my head. In the same motion which also helped me relax my shoulders. My arms laid limp on his body as he moved so that he was laying on his back with his free arm wrapped around my back. 

"I love you, Killian," I turned my head to the side and mumbled drowsily to him. Killian chuckled lovingly and gave a peck to me on the forehead. 

"I love you too, Walter."


End file.
